Let Me Love You
by Twilight Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 24: By Eddie Masen. "Bella's Edward's best friend. He's always hated Valentine's Day because the girl of his dreams is with the wrong guy. What if Edward had one chance to make her his? OOC. Mostly Cannon pairings. BXE."


**Let Me Love You**

**Don't Own Nothing**

_**Bella's Edward's best friend. He's always hated Valentine's Day because the girl of his dreams is with the wrong guy. What if Edward had one chance to make her his? OOC. Mostly Cannon pairings. BXE**_

**(EPOV)**

Valentine's Day the one day everyone just absolutely freaking loves. Except Me. I can't stand today. I can't stand that the one girl I want is with someone who cheats on her constantly and after every time he gets caught she forgives him so easily. This brings me back to hating today. I, Edward Anthony Masen, nerd, friend, and complete idiot will try to make Isabella Cullen mine.

Bella is adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Her siblings are Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. They're all together and when I say together I mean _together._ Bella is dating current jack-ass James Diamond. I can't stand him he loves to trip me in the hallway all the time and gave me the nickname Nerdward, four eyes and my all time favorite Anthony Gayward Masen. Yeah James is real creative. Bella's my best friend she deserves better.

Now my family however is by far better looking and stronger than me, well most of them at least. My brothers Seth, Paul, Jared, Jacob and Sam all have my back. While I was the nerd they were labeled freaks because they hang out with me and don't like playing for the school's sports teams. We tend to keep to ourselves. A lot.

I woke up to Jake's loud voice. "Ed! Let's go man; we better hurry up if you want to get your girl!"

I jumped out of bed and put on a red v-neck , black baggy jeans with rips all over and put my glasses in my black messenger bag. I grabbed my leather jacket and bike helmet as I raced out the door.

I climbed on my black ducatti street fighter. We all raced to school to get our errands done.

As soon as we got to school we saw the oh so lovely sight of James sticking his tongue down Bella's throat. Man and I thought I could never hate that guy anymore until now. Every one too of their helmets and met up with their loved ones. Seth was dating Nessie, Jacob was with Leah, Sam was with Emily, Jared had Kim and Paul was with Katherine. My parents were dead and so were Seth's everyone else ran away from their parents.

"Hey Edward." Katherine greeted me first. "You ready?"

"Yes and No." Honestly I wasn't I was about to shit my pants. MY PANTS!

"It'll be okay Eddie!" Seth tried to comfort me.

Bella came up as soon as James left her. "Edward!"

"Hey Bells." I picked her up and held her to my chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day Eddiekins." Everyone busted out laughing at the new nickname as I blushed and turned so red a lobster would look pale compared to me.

"Bells." I started to complain. "I told you it wasn't the best nickname."

"Aww come on Eddie." Jacob started. Bella quickly shut him up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Your still performing right?" She asked me. I nodded and looked at my family.

"Yup Edward here is gonna blow the whole school away." Seth told her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's time bro." Sam patted my back. "Are you ready?"

"No but I have to." I walked to the board and signed my name right below James.

My family, most of the Cullen's and I entered the cafeteria to see Mike singing _Leaving by Jesse McCartney _to Bella.

From the look on her face she was embarrassed and pissed because she never liked Mike.

It was James turn and he got Tyler to help him. _Great! _I thought to myself _my two favorite people in the world!_

The lights dimmed and the music began.

Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft Adam Levine

_James:_

_My heart's a stereo, It beats for you so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every note-o-o, Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, Just sing along to my stereo_

_Tyler:_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf, Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else, If I asked you to scratch my back could you manage that, Like check it Ty I can handle that, Further more I apologize for any skipping tracks, It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks, I used to used to used to now I'm over that, Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts, If I could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand, Just it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune, And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_James:_

_My hearts a stereo, It beats for you so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every note-o-o, Make me your radio, Turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, So sing-a-long to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh To my stereo_ _Oh oh oh oh, So sing a long to my stereo_

_Tyler:_

_If I was an old school 50 pound boom box, Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk, Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops, And crank it higher every time they told you to stop, And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me, When you have to purchase mad D Batteries, I'll Appreciate every mix tape your friends made, You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate, I think I finally found a note to make you understand, If you can hear it sing along and take me by the hands, Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune, And know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you_

_James:_

_My heart's a stereo, It beats for you so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every note-o-ote, Make me your radio, Turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, So sing-a-long to my stereo Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh, So sing a long to my stereo  
>I only you pray you never leave me behind, <span>(Never leave me)<span> Because good music can be so hard to find, (So hard to find) I take your head and hold it closer to mine, (Yeah) Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind_

_My heart's a stereo, It beats for you so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every note-o-ote, Make me your radio, Turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, So sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh, So sing a long to my stereo (Yeah)_

"And now ladies and gentle men may I present Edward Masen."

"Hey guys look Nerdward's gonna try to sing." Everyone roared with laughter except for the Cullen's and my family.

Jake and Sam looked at me. "You ready kid?" Sam asked.

Before I could answer the lights dimmed and the curtains pulled back.

Let Me Love You (Glee cast version)

_Edward_

_Jacob, Seth and Jared_

_Mmmm... Mmmm... Yeah...Mmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah  
>Baby I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why<em>_  
><em>_If I was ya man__ (baby you) __Never worry bout __(what I do) __I'd be coming home__ (back to you) Every night, doin' you right __You're the type of woman__ (deserves good things) __Fistful of diamonds__ (hand full of rings) __Baby you're a star__ (I just want to show you, you are)__  
><em>_ You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_Listen Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame Don't even know what you're worth Everywhere you go they stop and stare Cause you're bad and it shows From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know  
><em>_If I was ya man__ (baby you) __Never worry bout__ (what I do) __I'd be coming home__ (back to you) Every night doin' you right __You're the type of woman__ (deserves good things) __Fistful of diamonds__ (hand full of rings) __Baby you're a star__ (I just want to show you, you are)_

_You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Ooh Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me...  
><em>_ You deserve better girl__ (you know you deserve better) __We should be together girl__ (baby) With me and you it's whatever girl, hey! So can we make this thing ours?  
>You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you <em>"That's all you need baby" I whispered in her ear. Bella shivered and blushed before kissing my cheek and tugging me to the parking lot.

"Look I know you probably.." I was cut off by Bella's soft lips crashing to mine. I kissed her with everything I felt towards her.

"Love me, Edward." She whispered vulnerable.

"Always love always." I promised her. We climbed on my bike I gave her my helmet and put on my glasses. Before she closed the lid for the eyes I kissed her nose and said

"Happy Valentine's Day Bella. I love you." She blushed, squeezed my waist as we rode to her house for an unforgettable evening and a new begging. All because she finally let me love her.


End file.
